


Many Happy Returns, Dean Winchester

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Dean, Unhappy birthday, Worried Castiel (Supernatural), Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean has a depressing fortieth birthday, because it pretty much represents the door clanging shut on his dreams of starting a family with Sam.Little does he know Sam gives him an unexpected gift that night.





	Many Happy Returns, Dean Winchester

“Are you drunk?” Cas eyes Dean with concern as he stumbles into the library table, knocking some books to the floor.

“Well, I’m not fucking _merry_ ,” Dean says, and then regrets it, because this is not Cas’s fault. Cas doesn’t even know what’s going on, because Dean hasn’t told him, because what would be the point?

There’s lots of things their angel can fix.

This probably isn’t one.

“Anyway,” Dean goes on. “It’s my party.”

Even if there’s no music, and just beer, and just him and Sam and Cas.

He can still cry if he wants to, and he dodges Cas’s attempt to reach out and make him maybe a little less drunk, and bolts for his room.

++

Sam finds him there, when he’s maybe ten percent more sober than he was when he fled the library in a scene worth of a daytime soap opera.

“Okay, you’re scaring the angel,” Sam says. “What’s going on?”

Dean’s hugging his pillow, face tucked against it, and he gives Sam a bleary eyed look.

Sam sighs and sits down. “So I can coax this out of you, or you can just tell me.”

Dean wishes he could. But he’s being dumb. He made his own choices, they led him here, and if it’s too damn late now to be thinking about something else, then it’s on no one but him.

He doesn’t need or deserve sympathy. Especially when he has no idea if Sam would even want….

He tries to roll over, turning away from his brother, but Sam just reaches for him, and pulls Dean up against him, and holds him.

“Come on, big brother,” he says. “If you don’t tell me what’s wrong, I can’t do anything about it.’

He can’t anyway. Sam can’t, he can’t, Cas can’t.

But he can’t shove it down anymore. Even if he knows he should.

++

Dean wakes up with a sore head and a sore ass in the morning, and he knows one is because he cried himself out in Sam’s arms after venting (he wants to kick himself for that, the stupid drunken shit that he is) and the other is because Sam shoved his dick up said ass.

Probably should have waited until he wasn’t half drunk, but on the other hand he needed it, and figures Sam knew that.

But Sam isn’t there when he sits up in bed, or when he staggers into the kitchen to find Cas sitting there, sipping coffee.

He waits until Dean comes to sit down, and pushes the cup towards him.

Dean takes it with a grateful groan, drains half in one go, and when he puts the cup down, Cas reaches for him, fingers gently brushing Dean’s hand, and the headache’s gone.

So is the literal pain in his ass, and he flushes because there’s no way Cas doesn’t know the parts of Dean he just healed.

There’s an odd look on the angel’s face for a moment, so fleeting Dean thinks he maybe imagined it.

It’s only weeks later that he realises he didn’t.

++

He doesn’t realise that Sam and Cas are conspiring to keep him from hunting until a chance text from Jody that tells him they managed, and she hopes he’s gotten over the stomach flu.

Which is nice, except Dean doesn’t the stomach flu.

Yeah, there’s been some instances of puking in the morning, but Sam’s been doing most of the cooking since the smell of food, lately, just unsettles Dean’s stomach.

But Cas assures him he’s fine, and it’s not like Dean’s losing any weight due to it.

His appetite is variable, even for pie, and that’s just a sin, but if anything he’s getting bigger.

He’s got a noticeable swelling to his tummy now, and he stares at up after a shower one morning, wondering how long it will be before Sam starts to tease him and-

Holy fucking shit.

He doesn’t even bother drying off, just pulls on his dirty clothing and runs out of the shower room.

++

“We weren’t sure, at first,” Sam says. He and Cas are sitting at the library table, looking like naughty boys and Dean’s half a mind to spank the pair of them.

“Sure enough to stop me going on hunts. I’m pretty pissed, right now.”

Cas sighs. “We didn’t want to get your hopes up, Dean. And it’s a human customer, I understand, to wait until everything is...certain.”

And Dean gets it. He remembers the dread as his fortieth approached, like a death knell for his future, and absolutely: if one or both of them had said ‘you’re pregnant’ and then it turned out they were wrong, or something happened…

Dean isn’t sure what he would have done.

They’ve been protecting him, ever since…

That night. His sobby, half drunk end to a depressing day, and the last time he’d let Sam touch him, like that, because it just served as a reminder of what he wouldn’t get to have.

He lets his hand rest on his tummy, it all starting to come together and make sense, and then he pulls Sam to him, and kisses him, hard and hungry, aching for Sam’s touch.

He’s distracted when he hears Cas get up, sees the angel turn to go.

Dean’s fast, and yanks Cas into his arms, half squeezes the life out of him, and then Sam’s arms are around them both.

It doesn’t mean everything will be all right.

It doesn’t mean the next few months won’t be difficult, and frightening.

But Dean has his family with him, and that’s going to be enough.


End file.
